


The visit to Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium Potato style 🥔🥔🥔

by Iampotato3



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iampotato3/pseuds/Iampotato3





	The visit to Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium Potato style 🥔🥔🥔

Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium

I just finished destroying a bus. Wow. Annabeth started arguing with me, surprise, surprise. 

Annabeth kept pulling us along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better."

"All our money was back there," I reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight—"

"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?" 

"You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine."

"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine."

"Shut up, goat boy," said Annabeth.

"He has a point Annabeth. Both of you would've died if I didn't do anything."

"Percy. I have been training and living within Camp Half-Blood for 5 years. I think I know what I'm doing. I don't need your help." 

"You wouldn't be on this quest if I hadn't shown up!"

Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans ... a perfectly good bag of tin cans." 

We decided look for a path to shelter. We walked for a bit of time before we momentarily stopped at the sight before us. There was a sign lettered out in large neon. ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROLIM. For a second I was confused until Grover said, "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

I walked past the sign, following the smell spices?

"Hey ..." Grover warned.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack Bar?" I asked wistfully.

"Snack Bar," she agreed.

"You two need to stop" Grover yelled. "This place is weird."

We ignored him.

The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr. It seemed kinda creepy

"Bla-ha-ha!" Grover bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

We stopped at the warehouse door.

"Don't go," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

"Your nose is broken" Annabeth told him. "All I smell is French fries. Aren't you hungry?"

"Fine why don't you guys go, I'll hang out with the Uncle Ferdinand looking statue" said Grover.

"Well suit yourself" said Annabeth.

As we walked in we saw a nice looking lady who looked like she was forty and had a Minnesota accent. It didn't bother me but sure enough Annabeth kinda hated it but she stayed for the love of food.

The lady saw us and said "Oh my dears why are you children alone at an hour like this?"

But before we could answer she continued talking

"Well you must be starving" Would you like Some mashed potatoes, French fries, potato scones, baked potato, potato salad....., or just plain seasoned and boiled potatoes.

Me and Annabeth looked at each other with our eyes wide open

"How much will it cost for everything?" Annabeth asked. Thats when we both realized that we had no money and before Aunty Em could say anything I said 

"Um sorry ma'm but we don't have any money.."

"no problem I wouldn't want to trouble you kids you are starving aren't you?"

Aunty Em brought out all the food, right when me and Annabeth were about to eat we heard Grover say 

"Um Percy I think the sta-statue is looking at me"

Me and Annabeth ignored him and continued eating it was an amazing meal, I could eat potatoes forever. I thought. 

That's when Grover ran in and said "The Uncle Ferdinand statue Is the real Uncle Ferdinand we need to get out of here now hurry this lady right here is a monster"

That when it clicked for me and Annabeth we both ran out of that potato paradise while we were running I was able to take some fries with me and sure enough Aunty Em was running behind us.


End file.
